Off
by notebooker
Summary: A day off for Hide and Kaneki. No plot...


**Disclaimer: not mine.**

**Pairing: Hide x Kaneki**

**Warning: grammar mistakes, typos, misspelled words and OOC-ness since this is my very first time writing this two.**

**Note: You can skip the next few rants...**

**Alright, this is my first Tokyo Ghoul fic and it surely was made out of frustration. ARRGGGGHHH! I just finished watching the anime an hour ago and I just need some release of my frustration due to the ending. Why the heck did that happen? No waaaaaaaaaaaaay... and this is the fruit of my depression, frustration and annoyance. It's Hide for pete's sake.**

**This anime was introduced to me by Calico-san on one of her reviews and tried to watch it and now I'm addicted. I want Hide and Kaneki... kyayhh. For Calico-san, thank you so much for this. \o/**

**Add note: Hope you enjoyed. **

"You're reading again."

A cheerful voice intervened Kaneki's book-induced mind, making him look up from his book with a questioning glance.

The bibliophile teen spared the blond while his lips curling upward to produce simply a sweet smile and put his book on his lap.

Hide stood straight from peeking of Kaneki and strode forward towards the other with a wide pleasant grin.

"You should've called me when you arrived so that I can prepare you dinner." he chided his best friend –slash – husband but his voice stays calm.

"No, don't worry I can do that myself." The spiky blond haired said and planted a soft kiss on his lips after taking a sit on the edge of the bed. "Why are you still awake? You need all your rest you can have to survive tomorrows book signing. " he flicked his forehead with his fingers.

It didn't do any real damage on his skin but Kaneki creased his brows. He lifted a hand to nurse the abused part.

"No, the book signing was re-scheduled on next Wednesday so I decided to take a day off tomorrow. You've no work tomorrow if I remember that right." Kaneki said with a straight face but it was serene.

Hide's face brightened after apprehending what had been said to him, his lips splitting up in a wide grin, almost reaching his eyes in genuine happiness.

"Really? So does that mean you are all mine tomorrow?" Hide asked enthusiastically at his husband. It'd been long since they spend their time together. Probably months if he counted.

Kaneki nodded with a soft smile. He put a bookmark where he stopped a minute ago before closing his book and putting it on the night stand with a soft thud.

"Yes. Now move aside so I can prepare your dinner." he stated rather than order.

But his movement was halted when the blond guy suddenly pinned him down to bed, which startled him entirely taking a loud gasp from him.

"I told you didn't I that you shouldn't worry about it. Plus I'm not hungry anymore." He whispered on Kaneki's face, making the guy frowned. "But I wouldn't pass a desert."

Upon understanding what has been said to him, Kaneki felt his face warming without his permission and he fought incredibly hard to erase. However, Hide's sharp brown eyes had caught it, making them glimmered in something Kaneki doesn't want to name.

"I don't like where this is going Hide." Kaneki commented.

"Whatever."

After saying that, Hide quickly wound his arm around his husband and roll around, making Kaneki on top of him, leaning upward to capture his enticing lips. Kaneki responded to the kiss with the same sweetness and passion.

A minute then, they broke the kiss while puffing small pants, their breath mingling together.

"I had a wonderful plan for tomorrow Ken." Hide had said after a returning the air needed for his lungs to work properly. The glint in his eyes wasn't gone, which made Kaneki wonder if it really was wonderful – for him.

"Let's hear it out." he considered softly, placing his chin on the guy's chest.

He grinned broadly.

"Let's stay in the bed for the whole day."

That didn't sound good for Kaneki. Being together in one roof for ten long years Kaneki had already an idea what the blond was up to. And rest would surely be the last on the list. So he refused immediately.

"No. I need to rest Hid–"

"We can do that of course..." Hide cut his words while chuckling, "...after we made babies."

A pair of silver eyes stared blankly at the face of his blond haired husband.

"I know you're smart to know that two males can't make baby so what –"

"And I know that you are smart enough to know what I am trying to say. Now Ken-_chan _shall we start?" the blond whispered enticingly near his ear. He rolled around around again, making Kaneki below him. "No going off bed."

"I need to r–"

The next words were muffled when Kaneki's mouth was covered with another set of lips.

...

...

...

And they do just that...staying in the bed for the whole day.

**Note: I'll be sure to make much longer than this...and I hope much better.**

**Note: Apologise for mistakes, I didn't read it. So please tell me if you find any so I can fix it. Thank you for reading.**

**Oh and I would be glad to know your thoughts about it. Thank you.**

**And to my Rebuild readers I apologize for not updating yet. But I will work on it after this lol.**


End file.
